


Confusion

by 94mabu94



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Zalex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94mabu94/pseuds/94mabu94
Summary: What happens when your girlfriend discovers you dating your boyfriend, and at the same time you discover her dating her own?





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again in case you do not understand the story very well, since my language of origin is not English, even so I hope that this is not a big problem and that you enjoy it

Jessica and Justin were late for the show, everything was dark and their positions were in the last rows of the cinema and tried to reach them without disturbing other people; but when they got to their seats they realized that the people next to them did not care in the least the movie

A: Stop kissing me, they're going to start the movie

Ju: Is not that Alex?

The doubts dissipated right away, just then the big screen lit up and Justin and Jessica could see Alex and his company; Alex was stunned to see them, but as his partner was on his back he had not yet realized that the other guys were watching him

Z: Come on, you know we did not come to see this stupid movie, come give me some little love ... Alex What's wrong with you? Do you feel bad?

At last Zach realized what was happening, he turned around and there behind him were Jessica and Justin, everyone was surprised, but none said anything, until Jessica exploded

Je: What the hell are you doing?

Z: You are not interested

Ju: Jess

Jessica and Zach glared at each other and Justin tried vainly to get his girlfriend's attention, so he decided to deal with Zach

Ju: Zach

Z: What ?!

Ju: Alex does not look good

Zach turned and saw that Justin was right, Alex was very pale and looked like he was going to faint

Z: Alex, calm down, everything was fine, do you want us to go out and get some fresh air?

Alex could only confirm with his head. They all came out and stopped in front of the cinema, Zach had Alex sit on the sidewalk, and started looking for something in his backpack, then took out a bottle of serum and offered it to him.

Z: Take this, it will make you feel better

A: I do not want to, I just want to leave here

Z: We're not going anywhere until you take the damn serum and take some color

Alex received the serum reluctantly and drank it

Ju: Heavens, is he your boyfriend or your mother?

Zach looked at him irritably and Jessica hit him on the arm, but Alex thought that comment was funny.

A: Neither am I sure about that

The tension went away for a few moments and everyone started to laugh, but after that fragment of joy the air became heavy again

Je: I think we have to talk, but this is not the best place to do it

Ju: We can go to Monet's

Z: I think it's fine, I'm going to bring my car

No matter where they were, they still felt uncomfortable, they had barely touched their drinks, Alex looked at Jessica sadly and with the courage he could muster he looked her in the eyes and said

A: Jess I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt you

Z: Alex do not apologize, sure, she is doing the same with Justin

Je: Do you know? Did you see us sucking our faces?

Z: It is not necessary, it has been a long time since everyone knows that there is something between you

Je: Ok, how many do you guys carry?

A: How much do you carry?

Je: I asked them first

Ju: Enough, stop arguing, they look like babies. Look, I know that this is uncomfortable, but we have to solve it as civilized people. We all made mistakes, but we can not return the time. I'm really sorry, but I love Jess very much and I know that if the two of you are dating it's because they love each other too, and we should feel happy for our happiness instead of having stupid arguments

Je: You're right, I'm so sorry I acted like an idiot, I'm glad you're happy

A: I am also glad that you are, are we friends again?

Je: Sure, but I think we should be honest with each other. No more lies, okay?

Z: It's fine with me, but since when has Justin Foley been the voice of reason? Seriously, that's something I never imagined would happen

A: Neither do I, I think living with the Jensens is changing it for good

Je: Oh dear, Clay

Ju: Shit, shit, shit

Z: What happens?

Ju: It's just that we were not on a romantic date

A: I thought we agreed not to tell any more lies

Ju: It's really, we came with Clay and we left him at Crestmont

Z: How did they leave it dumped?

Je: It was that before entering he was going to go to the bathroom and after everything that happened we forgot him completely

A: And why do not they call it and now?

Ju: I do not have a balance

Je: And my cell phone is dead

Ju: Clay is going to kill me

Z: Calm down, I call him ... Hi Clay

C: Hi Zach, look sorry, but at this moment I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone

Z: Did they leave you standing?

C: What? How do you know that?

Z: Wait, I'll pass you to someone

Ju: Hi Clay

C: Justin, where the hell did they get? I've been looking for them all over the fucking cinema for half an hour

Ju: We are in Monet's

C: What? You're an idiot Justin, if you wanted to go out alone with Jessica you should have told me instead of leaving me alone like an idiot, you know, my parents are not coming to the house tonight and I'm going to close all the damn tickets, if you both wanted to be alone with Jessica then stay at home

Ju: Clay, Clay, I'm sorry, things are not like that, we had an inconvenience and we had to leave unexpectedly

C: What inconvenience?

Ju: It's complicated to explain, why do not you come and explain everything?

C: Okay, see you in a few moments, bye

Je: What did he tell you?

Ju: He is furious

A: I would too

Ju: I know, but as Jess says it was all a confusion, do you mind if we tell Clay everything that happened?

Z: Not at all, Clay is also our friend, also I wanted to tell everyone a lot about us, but Alex was the one who did not want

A: Now, do not start with that again

Ju: Oh, how cute, boyfriend fight

Z: Fuck you Foley

Je: That's fine, my boyfriend's immature return to normal

The boys started talking again. When Clay arrived he got a big surprise, at first it was all normal, the guys were sitting at a table talking, but then Jessica kissed Justin in front of Alex, but that was not the weirdest, then Alex did the same with Zach? God, that was very crazy, he was sure that he was not drunk or that he had drugged himself with anything

C: Heavens, how many centuries does it take me to get there?

Ju: Like a thousand, why the hell did you take the bath so long?

C: It's not my fault, the bathroom was full

Ju: Yes, of children of 3 years and elderly with kidney problems

C: You leave me planting and, above all, do you make fun of me?

Ju: I'm sorry, but come, sit with us, we have a lot to explain to you a lot of things

C: I see that

The boys began to tell Clay what had happened, at first he was confused, but he was also happy for his friends, after all it was not the strangest thing that had happened to them lately, but this was at least a good thing. Even so, I felt curious and innocently asked

C: Alex Who kisses best, Jessica or Zach?

A: Zach

Je: Hey, that's not fair, you did not even think about it

Z: You do not have to do it, Alex told me that when you started dating again and you escaped that day to the beach you did not feel anything when I kissed you, but when we were in the dressing room for the PT section and we started ...

A: Zach! Do not tell them that

Z: Why? We promised not to tell each other lies

A: Yes, but you do not have to tell them about our private things

Ju: Jess, do not listen to them, you're the best kissing

A: That's cheating, you can not judge that

Ju: Why?

A: You have not kissed Zach to say that Jessica kisses better

Ju: Are you inviting me to kiss your boyfriend?

Z: Justin, you're my friend, but if you try to do that, I'll kick your ass

A: And I will hit you with my cane

Je: Do not leave me behind guys, I help them

Ju: Hey, what is this? Everyone's club hate Justin, Clay, it's all your fault

C: Well, I'm glad, I'm still mad about the cinema

Ju: I've already apologized a thousand times, I know, I'll compensate you

C: How?

Ju: I'll get you a couple

C: What? No, definitely not

A: I think it's a good idea, after all you're the only one of our friends who is single

Je: It's not true, Sheri is also single

Z: Oh look, Clay blushed

Ju: You like Sheri, you like Sheri

C: It's not true, leave me alone

After so many fights and friction and everyone was joking and having fun, their friendship had gone through many things, but always kept going. After a while Alex and Zach said goodbye to their friends, they were having an amazing time, but they wanted to spend time alone, they did not have to hide anymore and they did not have the constant fear of hurting anyone

Z: So, now if we are official boyfriends?

A: I think so

Z: Do you think so? After everything we went through, I think I deserve more than a "I think"

Zach approached slowly and kissed Alex, kissed him intensely, he wanted that kiss to last forever, but unfortunately it was not like that, but it was not all bad, he knew they would have time for many kisses and some other things, nothing could prevent them from being together

Z: I love you Standall

A: And I to you Dempsey


End file.
